


Slipup

by StrangerDanger



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: “When (s)he pulled into the driveway (s)he noticed the door was ajar. (S)he wasn’t scared until (s)he saw the blood on the handle.”(By: Tomi Adeyemi)





	Slipup

Arthur was coming home after a long day at the office. He was putting the finishing touches on a make or break case that was being presented at court in 3 days’ time. He had ended up staying longer than planned. It was fast approaching eight when he grabbed his winter coat from the rack and made his way to the underground parking garage, thankful that he wouldn’t have to waste time clearing snow from his car as Merlin was bound to be upset with his tardiness as it was. 

The drive home was uneventful. The cities maintenance crew was having no trouble keeping up with the steady downpour of soft, white snow allowing Arthur to make it home in under half an hour. As he pulled into the driveway he noticed the door was ajar. Shaking it of as Merlin just being Merlin, he didn’t worry too much about it.

It wasn’t scared until he saw the blood on the handle. Pushing the door open Arthur called out his partner’s name, not getting a response. His heart was beating double time as he made his way into the house following the occasional drop of blood on the pristine hardwood floor. 

The kitchen floor was covered in blood. A knife lying on the tiles among the red stains. There was still no sign of Merlin, his mobile laying inconspicuously on the island. He was gone. Someone had broken into their home, hurt Merlin to incapacitate him and make him easy to take. It had to have been someone from the case he was working on. Merlin had been taken because of him, because of the hazards of him job. He had to wait for the ransom. There was sure to be a ransom.

Arthur slid down the wall of the kitchen clutching his phone in his hands and waiting for that fateful call. Before long an hour had passed and Arthur was starting to get anxious, when he heard the front door open, followed by a single pair of footsteps. Arthur grabbed for the bloodstained knife and launched himself into the defensive. 

A shadow made its way into the kitchen and Arthur wrapped him arm around the man raising the knife to the strangers’ throat. 

“Where is he?” Arthur asked his captive. 

“A-Arthur?”

“Merlin? Oh god! Merlin I thought you were taken.” Arthur started as he removed the knife from Merlin’s throat, the latter instantly relaxing. “I saw the blood and thought… doesn’t matter what I thought you are here and you’re alright.” 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin pulling him into his chest. His nose burying itself into the raven locks drawing in its scent.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I was making dinner and the knife slipped. I couldn’t stop the bleeding so I had the neighbours drive me to the hospital.” As if to prove it Merlin lifted a bandaged hand. “I got 5 stitches.”

“Gods Merlin, I should have expected that.” Arthur chuckled not releasing the grip he held on Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment on how you liked the story and any improvements I should make. Thanks :)


End file.
